


Rediscover Humanity (Dracula/F!Reader)

by dead_stardust



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grief/Mourning, Knotting, Oral Sex, Post-Lisa's Death, Reader-Insert, Slow Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, mid-season 1, reader is female, they also purr like kitties, vampires have knotted dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_stardust/pseuds/dead_stardust
Summary: A few days ago, you broke your leg on your journey between towns. Your only hope of salvation is a castle towering in the distance, rumored to house Vlad Dracula the Impaler. You're going to die regardless, so you take a chance.Written for sentimentalPackrat. ♥
Relationships: Dracula Vlad Tepes | Mathias Cronqvist/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136





	Rediscover Humanity (Dracula/F!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sentimentalPackrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimentalPackrat/gifts).



> I omitted his surname because I was going to have Reader realize that her doctor was Drac's wife but then I never got around to that.
> 
> SP wanted this to be a yandere Dracula but I only know how to write fluff I'm sorry. 😔

You had been roaming the forest for days, heavily injured. Every time you put pressure on your left leg, a pain shot through you. Normally, you would be done for, left to rot and be devoured by wolves, but you happened upon a castle. It so happened to be the fabled castle of a mythical vampire, but you were far from civilization in the first place. Not like your old physic could help you back in Lupu, if you could even make it there in your condition. Three months ago, she had been burnt at the stake for practicing witchcraft. You knew she was too good to be true.

Immensely tall doors gave way to the castle of the impaler. It was a risk to knock on the devil’s door, but you would surely die if you were not treated. It was worth a shot. You rapped on one, leaning against it with your body. It opened inward, and you fell into someone’s arms.

You looked up to see a man over eight feet tall with wavy, oily black hair cascading down his shoulders. He had a mustache and a goatee, with a look of surprise on his face. He parted his lips ever so slightly for you to see the glint of two fangs.

Vlad Dracula the Impaler was no myth. Your heart raced in your chest as he helped you to your feet. You winced, lifting your injured leg.

“Now,” he purred. “What brings you here?” You could hear impatience and malice laced in his tone. The air grew heavy with impending doom.

“I got into a bit of a skirmish,” you blubbered. “I broke my leg and I believe it’s infected. I-I heard stories that you were a doctor of sorts.” You gave him your name. “Please, I might die. I-I have coin if that is what you desire.”

Dracula stroked his beard before sweeping you up in his arms. “I’ll see what I can do,” he said as he began to carry you down the hallway. “How long has it been since you sustained the injury?”

“Three nights, I believe,” you replied. “I have not eaten in the time since. I was robbed by highwaymen, you see.”

“Then how do you have the coin to pay for this?” Dracula chuckled lowly.

A blush crept across your face. “I-”

“You need not worry,” he said. He brought you into a vast room of golden tools the likes of which you had never seen before. They moved on their own as if by magic. He set you down on a bed and collected some small tools. Dracula shed his cloak and hung it up. He wore a simple white top that seemed closer to night garb, despite the daylight hours. You wondered if it was his pajamas. He _was_ a vampire, after all. “If you could pull off your shoe,” he requested.

You did as told and dropped it on the ground, then set your head back down. The cushion felt nice on your aching bones.

Dracula pulled back your skirt to expose your lower legs. “Ah,” he said, running his hands along the bruised flesh. Part of your bone stuck out from your leg, and pus and scabs were plastered around it. “I’m surprised you made it here on foot with an open fracture like this.” He went over to a cabinet and pulled some vials out, then returned to you. He held one to your lips.

“What is this?” You asked.

“Painkiller. I am going to set the bone back in place,” he informed you.

You cautiously took a sip before Dracula tipped the vial, causing you to down it all in one gulp. It had a certain sweetness to it. Your body started to go numb and your head spun. “I-Is it normal to feel dizzy?”

“Yes. You might fall asleep,” he informed you. He stroked your hair gently before moving to your leg. As the numbness set in, he washed your wound, then poked you with a needle. “Did you feel that?”

“No,” you slurred. Your tongue felt heavy in your mouth. Your eyes slid out of focus as he set the bone back in place, stitched up the broken flesh, and wrapped your leg in bandages.

“You are going to need to take antibiotics for a week or so,” he informed you. “As well as be on bed rest.”

“I dunno where the nearest inn is,” you mumbled.

“No, no, I am not releasing you just yet,” he said. He picked you up once more. Your head flopped against his chest as you felt your whole body droop. “Stay with me in my castle for the time being. You need time to heal.”

You began to nod off in his arms, and quickly you fell asleep...

...You weren’t quite fully lucid as you turned onto your belly, throwing your arm around the figure next to you. You could’ve sworn you felt someone brush your hair back before you fell into slumber once more...

Moonlight filtered in through tall windows when you woke up. You were in a grand canopied bed, dressed only in a long nightgown. Your left leg was bandaged up and set with a splint. As you sat up and got your bearings, you remembered the events of the morning.

You had stumbled upon the castle of the vampire lord Vlad Dracula the Impaler, known for ripping the throats out of humans before setting them on stakes. He had taken you, a human, in and fixed your injuries, and took you to bed.

Your clothes smelled of flowers and oils far too fancy for you to afford. You felt disgusting wearing it. Your body was dirty and grimy from weeks of traveling.

The door to your room opened, and Dracula walked in. “I trust you slept well?”

“Yes, thank you,” you yawned as you stretched. “Um…”

“Could I offer you something? A drink, a meal, perhaps?”

“Could you... point me to the bath?” You asked.

The man smiled and walked to your bedside, picking you up. “You are in no condition to be walking,” he said. He brought you down the hall to a large room lined with tiles. A deep pool of a bathtub sat in the center. Dracula set you down on a seat near it. “And you are in no condition to be washing yourself.”

“Then how will I bathe?” You asked, raising an eyebrow. “You are not to do it yourself, are you?”

“That is my intention. I don’t want you aggravating the break.” The vampire helped pull off the nightgown and your undergarments before setting you into the warm water. He grabbed a bottle of oil and a handful of petals from a dish that he threw into the water, then mixed it with a long brush.

You chuckled at the sight. “Are you preparing to cook me into a stew?”

“Heavens, no,” he laughed. “I didn’t prepare any vegetables.” Dracula poured soap on a rag and began to scrub at your back.

“I can wash myself, sir,” you said. “You don’t have to do this.”

“I don’t mind,” he said. “Oh, you’re filthy. I suppose you haven’t had a bath in days.”

“It’s been over a month,” you admitted. You swirled the water with your hand. “How is the water so warm?”

“You mortals are forgetful,” he purred, reaching around to wash your sides. “Inventing revolutionary technology and then abandoning it. Tell me, why were you traveling?”

“I was traveling to Lupu to see my doctor,” you said. “I’ve been feeling unwell for quite some time now. But when I arrived, her house had been torched to the ground. 

“Mmm.”

“I heard from one of the townsfolk - old lady Djuvara, always a gossip - that she was actually a witch. Could you believe that? All that medicine was the result of witchcraft.” You asked. “Oh, well, I suppose you could, with your abandoned technology here. But if the medicine worked, why kill her? She was helping people.”

“Humans are selfish,” Dracula said. You felt oil pour on your head as he massaged it. “They’re close-minded, stubborn creatures. I’m surprised you were willing to seek out a vampire for help.”

“I’m surprised you’re being so kind to a human,” you said. “I thought you killed humans. That’s what the legends said.”

“Oh, I haven’t laid a hand on a human in twenty years,” he said. “I suppose I’ve grown soft.” He poured water over your head before starting to comb out your hair.

“How do you feed? I thought vampires drank human blood.”

“Any blood will do, but human blood is the richest,” he explained. “I’ve been able to forego human blood. I have developed a sweet tooth as of late, feasting on deer and cattle.”

The two of you chatted idly for a while as he bathed you. Like a wound scroll, he unfurled into a sociable man by the time he helped you out of the bath and dried you.

Over the next few weeks, you stayed in Dracula’s castle. He lent you a pair of crutches to hobble around, allowing you to explore the vast halls and numerous rooms. At one point, you came across a nursery. A painting hung on the wall, covered with a swatch of fabric. No child sat in the crib or the bed, and a thick layer of dust coated everything.

“Were you married?” You asked at dinner one night. You had adapted to Dracula’s nocturnal lifestyle. He looked up at you with wide eyes. “I came across the nursery. Seeing as I haven’t met your wife or any children, I… I don’t want to make any assumptions.”

“At one point in my life, yes,” he admitted. He held up a hand, and you could see the silver band across his finger. “Twice, actually. First time was hundreds of years ago, back when I was human. She fell ill and passed away. She was with child at the time.”

You didn’t speak, simply looking away out of respect.

“Second time was twenty years ago. She made me fall back in love with humanity,” he said. His silverware clinked on his plate. “She was murdered.”

“I-I’m so sorry…” You looked down at your meal, picking at your food.

He spoke your name, and you looked up. “I’d like to invite you to my chambers today.”

“I…” Your heart skipped a beat. “Are you sure? Will there be room? It’d probably be cramped in such a small space.”

“Are you assuming I sleep in a coffin?” Dracula laughed.

“Well- yes,” you admitted. The two of you shared a laugh, and for the first time since you met him, you sensed that he was truly happy.

You sat upon Dracula’s bed in your pajamas, looking around the room. The windows were blocked by curtains that drowned out the sun’s morning rays. You looked up as the giant of a man changed from his robes to his own pajamas. He sat down next to you and pushed you back. He straddled you as he locked lips.

Caught by surprise, you quickly melted into the kiss. You wrapped your arms around him and let him in as his tongue parted your lips. You felt his sharp canines nip at your lower lip.

“Tell me if I hurt you,” he whispered. He rested his hips against you. Your size difference meant his hips were touching your thighs, and you could feel a distinct lump press up against them. 

“Sir…” You breathed, running a hand through his hair. 

He kissed your cheeks and then your throat, then purred “In exchange for helping you, I request one thing.”

“Anything, anything,” you replied. “What is it?”

“Let me drink from you. I will not turn you, no. I simply would like a taste,” he said. “It will hurt at first, but I have venom that can dull your nerves.”

“Let me feel the pain,” you begged, tilting your head to expose your neck to him. “Drink from me. I’m all yours.”

Dracula sunk his teeth into your flesh. A searing pain spread from your neck to your collarbones and cheeks, but you relished in it. You panted as he began to suck up the crimson gold. Your head spun, and you pushed him away. A few drops of blood stained your skin.

“You taste magnificent,” he panted. He slipped his hands under your nightgown to find nothing underneath. “You fox!”

You smirked and helped him pull the gown off, then worked on his. He sat up, exposing his erection at half mast. You weren’t experienced in this field, but he was large, larger than you would ever expect. He moved to the edge of the bed, pulling you with. He knelt down and set your legs on his shoulders, being careful with your broken shin.

He went to work spreading your lower lips, rubbing at your button with his thumb pad. He flicked his long tongue in between your folds, eliciting a sharp cry of pleasure from you. You had never known this feeling before.

Your hand snaked to his head, gripping his raven-black hair as he stuck his tongue into your warmth, massaging your insides with it. It was a heavenly feeling as you fell back on the bed, clamping your thighs around him. His movements quickened, and soon you were crying out in pure joy, coming all over his face.

Dracula pulled back, wiping his face with the back of his hand, then ran to his bedside table. He pulled out a jar of oil, dumping some on his hand, then slicked up his member with it. “Don’t want to hurt you,” he mused, putting his hands on your waist. He pressed the cock head to your entrance.

You winced as your rose bloomed for him. Your muscles relaxed and you welcomed him inside. The oil made for an easy entrance. His cock was not only long, but thick. It rubbed against your inner walls and struck places that made you see stars.

He pressed into you, making a low purring noise in his throat. You felt so full as he bottomed out. He took a second to adjust, then slid his length almost all out, save for the head. “Do you prefer fast or slow? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I like the pain,” you panted. “I’m fine.” You gave him a smile, and he took it as a cue to slam into you. Pleasure shot through your body as Dracula pulled back and forth, shaking your whole body. It was a feeling you had never experienced before, and all you desired was more, more! He felt exquisite inside of you. It was as if the two of you were meant to be together in this state.

His inky black hair dripped down past his stark white shoulders, and his lips were open ever so slightly, showing off his fangs. His red eyes were screwed up in determination as he focused on the sight of you.

What a sight you were. Your hair was splayed out behind you in a halo. One hand groped your chest, playing with a nipple, while the other was clenched, held above your head. Your tongue lolled out of your mouth as you stared up at your inhuman lover. Moans would escape you with every thrust inward.

Soon, Dracula stuffed himself inside of you, and he grunted, climaxing. He let out a low growl, and you felt something expand within you.

The base of Dracula’s cock was knotted, locking it in place within you. You felt full of his love, and could’ve sworn you saw your stomach gain a bit of pudge due to it.

The room was enveloped in silence, met only with your shared panting. Dracula’s hands were still on your waist. He looked down at the sight of himself inside you, then up into your eyes.

“It… will take a few minutes,” he said.

You burst out laughing.

After his knot died down, Dracula found a rag and washed your legs, then laid you under the covers. He cuddled up next to you, holding you to his chest as he kissed your head.

“I… haven’t felt this kind of love in months,” he admitted.

“Is that not a blink of an eye for a man who’s lived hundreds of years?” You asked, grinning.

“I’ve been lonely for so long. The gap between my first and second wives were four centuries,” he said. “And I was spoiled for twenty years. I finally had a taste of a good life, but the church stole it away.” He played with your hair, watching a grin spread across your face. “I feel the same way with you that I felt with Elisabeta and Lisa. Please, I beg you, stay with me. I wish to never be lonely again.”

“Only if you answer me one question,” you said, tapping him on the nose playfully.

“Anything, my love.”

“You never told me about your child. What’s Papa Drac like?”


End file.
